Accepting The Apology
by Roxius
Summary: Kenpachi hurts Unohana's feelings and is sent by Yachiru to go and apologize, but runs into a bit of trouble! Plus, he realizes he loves her! Kenpachi X Unohana FTW and some Isane X Hanataro, which I don't like as much, but it's okay. Anyway...PLEASE R


"You're really mean, Kenny!"

Zaraki Kenpachi cursed as he felt a small hand slap against his cheek, almost causing him to lose balance. Yachiru Kusajishi was holding onto her captain and surrogate father's back, but she wasn't her cheerful self today. Her big red eyes were ablaze with fury and her fingers were digging into Kenpachi's back. She was about to slap him again when Kenpachi grabbed her hand and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRAT?"

Yachiru let out a huff and jumped off of Kenpachi's back. She walked in front of the large man and exclaimed, "How could you be so mean to Hana-chan earlier? She was just trying to be nice to you!" Kenpachi's eyes fell as he suddenly remembered about that event earlier. He and Unohana had gotten into a huge fight while she was trying to fix his injuries, and he called her a 'stupid, faggin', annoying son bitch' and a few other things before storming off. Kenpachi winced when he thought about how sad poor Unohana had looked back then.

"You should apologize to her right away, Kenny! You were way out of line back there!" Yachiru said, her little hands on her hips. 'Since when was this kid such a nag?' Kenpachi grimaced, almost about ready to give in. Suddenly, Yachiru reached to her side and unsheathed her zanpakutō. "If you don't go and say you're sorry, I'll make you sorry!" She exclaimed.

Kenpachi raised a brow and asked, "Why are you so upset about it that you'd threaten to hurt me? Isn't that a bit...you know...A BIT OVERBOARD?" Yachiru sighed and returned her sword to its handle. "I'm sorry, Kenny..." replied the pink haired girl, who seemed to suddenly be on the verge of crying, "I just don't like watching you and Hana-chan fight...you two are like my mommy and daddy, and it makes me sad when you guys don't get along..."

Kenpachi wanted to say something, but his mind just went blank. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he was just too stupid to think of anything. He hated himself for that. He had made not only Unohana cry, but he made Yachiru cry, too. It's just been one setback after another today for poor Zaraki Kenpachi. Sighing, Kenpachi brushed his forehead with his hands and knew what he had to do.

"I'll go and...talk to her. I'll make sure to apologize for earlier, okay? Will that make you happy?" Kenpachi asked, putting on on his 'badass tough-guy' act again. Yachiru's face immediately formed into a smile and she cried, "Yay! Thank you, Kenny! I'm sorry about hurting you, okay? Just go and make love with Hana-chan! I'll be cheering you on!" Kenpachi just blushed slightly and headed off to the 4th Division Headquarters...

* * *

Kenpachi knew getting in wouldn't be easy, especially since the fight he had with Unohana had also decimated nearly a quarter of Soul Society itself. As he walked down the long corridors of pearl white, he could see debris lying everywhere. It made him feel even more depressed and willing to get this over as soon as possible. 'Gotta stay calm...gotta stay clam...' 

Suddenly, Kenpachi felt something cold press against his neck. Jumping forward, he spun around and unsheathed his sword, only to find himself facing Isane Kotetsu, and she was aiming a gun at him! "WTF? Where did you get a gun? And why are you aiming it at me?" Kenpachi screamed, his patience slowly coming to an end. Isane smirked and lowered the gun to her side. "I was sent to go and bring you back to Unohana-taichou. It seemed to be easier than I thought..."

"Why would Unohana send you to capture me? I was just on my way over to apologize, dammit!" Kenpachi snarled, his sword still drawn, "No! Don't even bother answering, got it? I'll go and see Unohana by myself!" And with that, Kenpachi picked up the pace, leaving Isane in his dust.

'After this...I'm gonna go and beat that silver-haired bitch for pointing a gun at me! ...Where the hell did she get it, anyway?' He glanced nervously at Isane, who was still holding the gun in her hands...

* * *

"UNOHANA!"

Kenpachi's booming voice roared over the sounds of construction as Soul Society was started to be rebuilt. Standing in front of the entrance to the 4th Division, the spiky-haired man slammed his foot against the door, knocking it down and shattering it into pieces. Kenpachi ignored all of it as he ran in and made his way towards Unohana's office.

When he finally found her, she was busy wrapping up Hanataro's arm; the poor kid must have tripped and hurt himself again. "UNO-" Kenpachi cried, before accidently slamming into a small footstool, knocking into Unohana and sending them both crashing to the floor. Scared out of his mind, Hanataro got up and ran away without even bothering to help them up.

When Kenpachi opened his eyes, he realized his face was only inches from Unohana's. He also realized how beautiful she looked up close. Worse yet, he could feel himself blushing. Unohana, however, didn't seem to be thinking the same thing, as she pushed Kenpachi off by kicking him square in the nuts. As Kenpachi cursed and held onto his balls for dear life, Unohana got up off the ground and brushed herself, completely ignoring him.

Kenpachi eventually got over the throbbing pain and said, "Look...Unohana, about earlier today...I-" Unohana turned to him and glared. But...it wasn't a glare of hatred or anger; it was glare of sadness and disappointment. Kenpachi winced and looked down at the floor shamefully. Now he really felt bad about all those things he said before, especially since she was just trying to help heal his wounds from training with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Zaraki Kenpachi...did you come here to insult me again?" Unohana asked, her voice both calm and threatening at the same time. Kenpachi felt shivers crawl down his spine as he opened his mouth to speak. "No...I came to apologize, Unohana. I'm sorry about everything I said. I was totally out of line and I'm sorry. Please...forgive me..." Unohana just continued to stand there, that glare still present on her face. Kenpachi wasn't sure what much else to say now.

Taking a deep breath, Unohana said, "You know, Kenpachi...those words you said...they really hurt you. They made me think you really hate me...or is it true?" She looked up at Kenpachi with a sad look in her eyes. Kenpachi tried to look thoughtful in a sense, but he was too distracted by Unohana's beauty. "I'm really sorry about that...I was being a faggot...please forgive me..."

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on Unohana's lips, but her eyes were as wide and glowing as ever. "Do you want to know why I always offer to treat your wounds, Kenpachi? Even when our Division is stocked full of injured patients?" She asked, her cheeks flushing, "It's because...I kind of like you...no...wait...oh god, why am I getting so nervous about this? I'm a grown woman, for goodness sake! Oh, my..."

Kenpachi's eyes widened in amazement as Unohana continued to have trouble forming her words. 'Is she...is she saying she likes me? Even after everything I've said to her today? Even after...how I always ignore her and treat her like crap almost every time we come in contact? Even after all that...?' Closing his eyes, Kenpachi's hardened face broke out into a smile.

Slowly walking over to her, Kenpachi grabbed both of Unohana's arms by the wrists and kissed her gently on the lips. Unohana seemed to have been expecting this, as she let go of all the tension in her body the moment Kenpachi touched her. Unohana's lips tasted like cherries in Kenpachi's mouth, which, for some reason, almost seemed normal to him. He felt like he had this taste in his mouth for so many years, but had never truly tasted its true beauty until now.

Eventually, this small simple kiss became quite passionate, and Isane had to cover Hanataro's eyes when the two 4th Division members finally returned after some 'SPECIAL TIME' together...

* * *

"I heard you and Unohana are friends again, Kenny! I'm so happy!" Yachiru exclaimed, a large jawbreaker rolling around inside her mouth. Kenpachi smiled at her (the duo was sitting on a roof, looking up at the clouds at the moment) and said, "Yeah...we did. Plus...I think she likes me, too. I'm glad about that..." 

Yachiru patted Kenpachi on the back and exclaimed, "See? I told you you could do it, Kenny! Now I'm gonna get a new mommy! And maybe a brother! That would be so cool! Am I right?" Kenpachi sighed and thought, 'At least give us time to have sex first, kid...yeesh...'

Still, Kenpachi had never felt more happy in his life. Especially since he wasn't much of a happy guy in the first place. For the first time...he had someone he loved (besides Yachiru, of course). And she loved him just the same. All was good in Soul Society...

Until Unohana found out Isane had illegally brought a gun from the human world and lied to Kenpachi about being sent to capture him. In reality, Unohana herself had no idea were Isane had gone for the entire day. Of course, Kenpachi had forgotten all about it.

Then, things got even worse when Unohana found out how Isane was using the gun to have passionate sex with Hanataro, who was more than willing to do it...


End file.
